Wedding Bells and Little Feet
by Tracker78
Summary: Kassy and Fangs finally get married, and also features the births of Timmy and Benny.
1. The Proposal

"Wedding Bells and Little Feet"

Chapter One

'The Proposal'

Kassy and Sherman have been going steady together for two years now, the couple has been getting closer and closer to each other. Sherman has been thinking a lot lately about asking Kassy to marry him.

One day he decided to go to his adopted son, Kite, and ask him for advice on how to ask his girlfriend to marry him.

At Kite's and Kim's house, there is a knock on the door, and Kim answers the door.

"Hey Fangs, come in, Kite's been expecting you." She says as she invites her long time friend into their house.

Kite is sitting in the living room, his three year old son William is sitting on the floor in front of him playing with some blocks, "Hey, Dad, what did you need to ask me that was so important you didn't want Mom to hear?" he asks.

Fangs sits down next to Kite and nervously messes with the brim of his cap, "I want to ask Kassy to marry me but I'm so nervous and scared that she'll say no." he says with a nervous tremble to his tone.

Kim having overheard conversation walks in, "Fangs, Kassy loves you and Fangface more than anything in the world, she is not going to say no to you." She says reassuringly.

Fangs looks up at her, "You think so?" he asks.

Kite nods, "We both know so, Dad, now why don't we work on how you're going to say it to her?" he suggests.

"O…ok." Fangs replies.

Meanwhile back at Fangs and Kassy's apartment, Kassy is busy cleaning the living room. She looks up at the clock on the wall and sighs, 'I wonder where Fangs has gotten off to.' She thinks to herself.

'Maybe he's just running some errands, Kass.' Hunter, Kassy's werewolf half, mentally replies.

'I hope so, I'm missing him already.' Kass replies and glances at the door.

A couple of hours pass, soon the door opens and Fangs walks inside. Kassy is sitting on the couch watching a movie, and notices her boyfriend as he enters the living room. She gets to her feet and hugs him tightly, "I was getting worried." She says.

Fangs pulls back, then kisses her lovingly, "You know I'd never leave you, Kass." He replies and runs a hand through her light brown hair.

Kassy leans into his touch, "Then where'd you go?" she asks.

"I went to get something, in fact there's something I need to ask you." Fangs replies as he backs up a step, kneels down, and pulls the ring case from under his hat, "Kasandra Bickerson, I love you with all my heart and soul, the same goes for Fangface, and we'd be honored if you and Hunter would marry us." He says as he opens the ring box.

Kassy sucks in a gulp of air, tears well in her eyes, and smiles brightly, "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you and Fangface, Sherman!" she says excitedly as Fangs slips the ring on her finger, and she tackles him to the ground, she then kisses him passionately.

Fangs gladly reciprocates the kiss, and pulls her closer to him, "Oo, oo, Kassy, you've made me very happy." He says as he pulls them both to their feet.

"Same here, Fangs, I just wish Mom and Dad were here to see." Kassy replies as she leans against him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

He wraps his arms around her, "I wish they could too, Kass." Fangs states.

Kass pulls back, "We've gotta start plannin', I wonder if Martin still has Mom's weddin' dress." She says as her accent slips from excitement.

Fangs smiles at his fiancé, "I'm sure he does." He says reassuringly.

She rushes over to the bar, picks up her cell phone, and immediately calls her brother, Martin, "Martin, it's Kass, guess what." Kasandra greets.

"What's that, sis?" Martin asks on the other end.

"Sherman asked me to marry him." Kassy replies.

Martin smiles, "I'm so happy for you, sis, when are you guys going to plan it?" he asks.

"We'll figure out the plans in the mornin', in the meantime I was wonderin' if you still had Mom's weddin' dress?" Kassy replies.

"I sure do, it's in their closet, did you want to wear it?" Martin asks.

"Yes, if it'd be okay with you." Kassy responds.

"Of course, sis, I'll mail it to you." Martin says, "Or better yet I'll bring it to you." He adds.

"Really?" Kasandra asks.

"Really, I'll catch the next flight to Brooklyn." Martin replies.

Kasandra giggles lightly, "Sounds great, bro, I'll let Fangs and the others know." She says.

"Okay, sis, I love you and see you soon." Martin states.

"Love you too, bro, see ya." Kass says and hangs her phone up.

"Well?" Fangs asks as he smiles at his lovely bride-to-be.

"Martin's coming and he's bringin' Mom's gown." Kass replies as she smiles back at him.

Fangs nods, "Sounds great, come on, we'd better get to bed and we'll tell everyone else tomorrow." He says as he takes her hand and leads her to bed.


	2. The Announcement

Chapter Two

The Announcement

The next morning, Fangs and Kassy call their friends and family up and arrange to meet them all for lunch. The young couple gets dressed in their best clothes, and head out to meet up with everyone.

At a local restaurant, Kassy and Fangs face their family and friends, "The reason we have gathered you all here is that we have a very important announcement to well announce." Kassy states.

Pugsy looks at his best friend, "What's that?" he asks.

"I asked Kassy to marry me and she said yes." Fangs replies.

Everyone cheers and congratulates the couple, "When and where are you going to get married?" Eric asks from his seat next to his mom and dad.

"Well that's the part all of you come in, I've already decided on who's going to be my matron of honor and bridemaids, as for ring bearer and flower woman, the decision is hanging in the air. As for when, we thought in a couple of months if we can afford to do it that quick." Kassy replies.

"Dad, have you made a decision who's going to be your best man and groomsmen?" Kite asks Fangs.

Fangs nods, "Yes I have decided, and I think we should go ahead and tell you all." He replies.

Kassy nods in agreement, she looks at Tracker, "Track, since you're my creator I want you to be my matron of honor." She says.

Tracker blushes and smiles, "Aw, Kassy, I'd be honored." She replies.

Kassy then looks at each of her bridemaids in turns, "Kim, Wolfbane, Brielle, Sam, you're my bridemaids." She says.

Sam smiles brightly at her future sis in law, "Really? Thanks, Kassy, I really appreciate it." She states.

Kim smiles also, "Kassy, I'm honored." She says.

Brielle kind of makes a face, "Do I have to wear a dress?" she asks.

"Just for a couple of hours, Brie." Kassy replies, "I'm sure you'll survive." She adds.

Brielle sighs, "Very well, for you Kass." She says.

Wolfbane looks at Kassy, "Does this mean I get to be close to Fangs and Fangface?" she asks.

Kassy shoots her look, "Wolfbane, if you're going to be my bridemaid you need to keep your fangirl hormones under control." She states.

She nods, "Okay, Kass, I understand." Wolfbane states.

Fangs then looks at Pugsy, "Pugsy, I'd be honored if you'd be my bestman." He says.

Pugsy's eyes widen and smiles at his best friend, "No, I'm the one who honorified, thank you, Fangs." He replies.

He then looks at Eric, Biff, and Kite, "You guys are my groomsmen as well as Martin when he gets here tomorrow." Fangs says.

Each one smile, "Sweet." Eric comments.

Fangs and Kassy look at Wherever Girl and FF2, "FF2 I'd be honored if you could be our ring bearer." Kass states.

And WG, would you be our flower woman?" Fangs asks.

Both author and authoress smile at the couple (A/N: Lots of smiles huh?), "We'd both be honored." They say in unison.

Kassy then walks around the table to stand before Kevin Fangsworth, "Kevin, you're been like a dad to me this past few years, ever since my dad was killed, and well I'd love it if you would give me away." She says.

Kevin stands up, and hugs Kassy, "You've become like another daughter to us, Kassy, and I will more than gladly stand in for you dad and give you away." He says.

Kassy chokes back her tears, "Thank you." She barely whispers before pulling back and going back to her fiance's side.

"I got a question." Sally states.

"Sure, Mom." Fangs replies.

"is this going to be a daytime wedding or a nighttime wedding?" Sally asks.

Kassy and Fangs exchange glances, "Well seeing as the majority of our family are werewolves, I think nighttime would be preferential." Kass says.

Fangs nods in agreement, "I agree, and we'll have the service and reception under the stars and moon." He states.

"Sounds like you two planned somewhat earlier." WG states.

Kass nods, "A little, yeah, so what do you guys think? Shall we get the rest of the plans ready to go?" she asks.

All the girls nod, "Heck yeah, and we've also got a bachelorette party to plan." Brielle comments.

Kassy looks at her, "Uh heck no, we are not doing that." She says.

"Why not, Kass?" Track asks.

"Because, I haven't been single these past three years and I don't need a party to celebrate that." Kass replies.

"She's got us there." Kim replies.

"Yeah, guess we'll wait until the next wedding." WG adds.

Their food soon arrives, and Kevin raises a toast, "A toast to the newly engaged couple, may God bless your marriage with much love and happiness." He says.

"And kids." Tracker throws in, earning a smack upside the head from Kassy, "Don't push it, missy." Hunter snarls through Kassy.

"To Fangs and Kassy." The others chime in.

They enjoy their dinner, and everyone gets up to leave. Kass and the girls gather a little ways from the guy s, "We'll go dress shopping for y'alls dresses tomorrow." She says.

"What about yours, Kass?" WG asks.

"My brother is bringing my mom's wedding dress for me to wear." Kassy replies.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Kim comments causing WG and Brielle to gag.

Fangs rejoins his fiancé and the other girls, "The guys and I are going tuxedo shopping tomorrow, sweetheart, are you guys going dress shopping?" he asks.

Kassy nods and kisses her fiancé on the cheek, "Yep, we sure are." She replies.

"We'd best all be going home, we've got a lot to do get done in the morning." Tracker comments.

Everyone is in agreement and heads to their separate homes.


	3. Wedding Plans and Busting a Thief

Chapter Three

Wedding Plans

The next day, Martin arrives at the airport in New York City where Kassy picks him up.

"Hey bro." Kassy greets and hugs him.

Martin hugs her back, "Hey sis." He replies and they head off to the luggage claim.

After getting Martin's luggage, Kassy drives him back to hers and Fangs' apartment, "You can stay in the guest room if you want." She says.

"Sounds good, sis, by the way where is that future brother in law of mine?" Martin says.

"He's out tuxedo shopping and I'm fixing to head out with the girls to pick out their bridemaids dresses." Kassy replies.

Martin opens his bag and pulls out a garment bag, "Speaking of dresses, here's Mom's dress." He says and hands it to Kass.

Kass hangs it up on the door hanger, unzip the bag, and stares in awe at her mom's dress, "Oh Martin, I forgot how beautiful it is." she comments and quickly zips it back up, "Can you keep it in here?" she adds.

"Sure, sis, I understand that you don't want Fangs to see it just yet." Martin replies and hangs it in the guest closet.

"Yep, I want it to be a surprise." Kassy replies, and turns towards the door as a knock is heard, "That's the girls, I'll get it." She says and heads over to the door.

She opens the door to be greeted by Kim, Wolfbane, Brielle, and Samantha, "Hey guys, my bro just arrived." Kass greets.

Martin walks up behind Kass, "Hi girls." He greets.

Sam smiles shyly at Martin, "Uh hi, I'm Samantha, Fangs' twin sister, but everyone just calls me Sam and, mmph." She says but Brielle claps a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, Sam's quite a bit like Fangs and doesn't know when to shut it." Brielle says.

Sam licks Brielle's palm, causing her to release her hold on her mouth, Brielle smacks her upside the head, "What was the for?" she asks.

"For licking my hand, eww." Brielle replies.

"Then don't put your hand over my mouth again, (grr)." Storm growls through Sam as her eyes flash gray.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Brielle apologizes.

Kassy looks at her brother, "We'd better go before these two tear each apart, see ya later bro." she replies and kisses her brother on the cheek and they head out.

Not but ten minutes later, Fangs and the guys arrive at the apartment to see Martin sitting on the couch reading a book , "Hey Martin, when'd you get here?" Fangs greets and shakes his future brother in law's hand.

"Not long ago, Fangs, nice to see you." Martin replies and shakes his hand in return, and shakes the other guys' hands as they introduce themselves.

"Did Kass already leave with the girls?" Fangs asks.

"Yeah, they wanted to get their shopping done." Martin states as everyone takes a seat to talk while the girls are gone.

Meanwhile at the local dress shop at the mall, Kass has decided on light blue for the dress colors, since Brielle absolutely refused to wear pink.

"Y'alls dresses don't have to look the same, just the same color." Kass states as each girl selects a dress and goes to try it on.

Each one comes out in turn and is quickly approved by Kass, they pay for their dresses, and the girls head out.

As they walk along the shopping way, a yell is heard, "Stop that thief!" as a guy in a black shirt and jeans rushes past him.

"What the heck?" Kass asks.

"I think that guy just stole that woman's purse." Sam states.

Kass and Storm exchange glances and smirk, "Kim do you have the picture of the moon?" Kass asks.

"Of course, oh no you two aren't thinking of doing what I know you're thinking?" Kim replies.

"Yep, we're going to stop him, now please show us the picture." Sam replies.

Kim takes the picture out of her purse and shows it to the two girls, instantly they transform into their werewolf halves, Hunter and Storm.

"Let's go Storm." Hunter says and leads the way.

Both she wolves use several shortcuts and soon cut the guy off, "Hold it right there." Hunter says from behind him as Storm stands in front of him.

"Crap, werewolves, I'm outta here." The guy says in a deep Brooklyn accent.

"I don't think so." Hunter remarks and grabs the back of his shirt as he tries to bolt past her, she lifts him up in the air, and looks him in the face, "Now hand the purse over to my sister in law here." She adds.

The guy shakily nods and hands Storm the purse, "I'll take it back to the lady, Hunter, If you want to drag his butt back with us." Storm states.

"Sounds good to me." Hunter remarks and easily slings the guy over her shoulder and follows the white furred shewolf back the way they came from.

After many thanks, the four five friends leave the mall. As Hunter can't drive, Kim drives Kassy's car back to the apartment. Upon arrival all the girls head up, open the door, and discover the guys deep in conversation.

Hunter smiles and sneaks up behind her fiancé, Fangs, she drapes her arms around his neck, and lays her head on his shoulder, "Hi sweetheart, I'm home." She says and nuzzles his cheek.

"Hi, Hunter, what's going on?" Fangs asks as he leans back into his fiance's hold.

"Just caught a guy trying to steal a lady's purse, bro." Storm comments as she sits down on the floor near her brother's feet.

Fangs sighs contentedly, "Great work (grr) I'm jealous." Fangface says through Fangs.

"You'll get your shot, dear." Hunter consoles and looks at Fangs out of the corner eye, asking him nonverbally to turn into Fangface.

"Ok, ok, I get that look." Fangs says and pulls his own picture of the moon, and transforms into Fangface. As Fangface, he easily moves Hunter so she can sit in his lap.

Hunter nuzzles against his chest, and sighs happily as he holds her, "So what are the plans for tonight?" she asks.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I've had enough lovey dovey, I'm headed home." Brielle comments, "See you tomorrow, Hunter." She adds.

"I'm gonna go with my girlfriend, later guys." Pugs states as he follows Brielle out.

The rest of the gang, except Martin, leave, and even then he heads to the bed.

"Do you get the feeling they wanted to give us some time to ourselves?" Hunter asks Fangface as she looks up at him.

Fangface nods, "(Grr) Yeah I think so." He replies.

Hunter scoots off his lap, "We need to finish the rest of the plans, catering, and all that." She says and picks up their wedding planning book.

She leans back against her fiancé as they look over the various catering places, as well as dance halls, and parks that they can reserve for their special event.

They go over the book throughout the night, and eventually fall asleep on the couch cuddled together


	4. The Guest List

Chapter Four

The Guest List

Three days have passed since the girls and guys have picked out their dresses and tuxedos. Kassy has been busy sitting on the couch at the Fangsworth's house with her future mother in law Sally trying to figure out the decorations and appetizers.

"I think we should go with barbeque and finger sandwiches, Sally." Kassy comments as she looks down at her's and Fangs' wedding planning book.

"For your Texas roots, Kass?" Sally asks as she looks at her future daughter in law.

Kassy nods, "Yeah, but I wonder if that's a bit chiche, I mean wouldn't everyone expect for us to have that for the appetizers." She states and sighs, "I really wish Fangs or Fangface were here to help, I just can't decide." She adds.

"(Grr) Someone say my name?" Fangface asks as he and his father walk in from the garage.

Kassy gets up and meets her fiancé halfway, they hug each other, and lightly kiss, "Yeah I did, sweety, I can't make my mind up for nuthin' today." She replies with a slight lilt of her accent.

Fangface walks over to the couch with her, Kassy sits in between him and Sally, he picks the book up and holds it so he and Kassy can look together, "Whatever you want to do, Kass, I'll agree to (grr)." He finally says and looks down at beautiful bride to be.

Kassy sighs, "That's the problem, love, I can't decide. You make the decision, please." She replies and looks up at him pleadingly.

Fangsy chuckles at her expression, "Okay, okay, I'll make the decision." He replies and places an arm around her, drawing her close.

Kevin and Sally exchange glances and smile at each other, "Kids, we're going into the kitchen to get dinner started, we'll call you when it's ready." Sally says as she leads her husband into the kitchen.

Kassy watches them leave and chuckles, "I think they were being pretty subtle about giving us space to figure this out." She says as she notices the confused expression on Fangface's face at his parents' departure.

"(Grr) I thought I said something wrong, but I think you're right. (snort)." Fangface replies and goes back to looking with Kass.

After much deliberation they finally decide on finger sandwiches and select choices of side choices. Kass is leaning her head onto her fiance's shoulder when Sally enters the living room, she looks up at her mother in law.

"Are you okay, Kass?" Sally asks out of concern, noticing her son has fallen asleep with his head rested on top of Kass'.

"Yeah, I'm fine, although Fangsy is giving me a slight crimp in my neck, but I don't want to disturb him." Kass replies.

Sally nods in understanding and lightly shakes her son's shoulder, "Fangface, get up." She says.

Fangface opens his light brown eyes and looks at his mom, "(Grr) Sorry, Mom, didn't sleep good." He replies.

"It's alright, I only woke you because Kassy was getting a crimp in her neck." Sally replies.

Fangface looks at Kassy apologetically, "Sorry, sweetheart." He apologizes.

Kassy kisses him on the cheek, "Apology not needed, my love." She replies.

He hugs her lightly, "Thank you, Kass (grr)." Fangface says and gets to his feet, and helps Kass to her feet.

The couple joins Sally and Kevin for dinner before heading back to their apartment in order to get some rest for the next day.

The next day, Kassy and Fangs are going over their guest list. "Let's see here, of course all of your relatives are invited." Kass states as she makes a very careful checklist.

"We can also invite Hal Hercules and Sue Chang." Fangs says as Kassy writes their names down.

"What about Tiger?" Kassy asks.

Fangs nods, "Him too." He replies.

Kassy looks over the guest list, "Wow, quite extensive, this'll be wonderful." She says as they look over the list.

"We need to get the invitations written out tonight then." Kassy says.

Fangs nods in agreement, "You're right, Kass, but I need to talk to your brother about something very important." He says as he gets to his feet and goes to the guest room.

"Okay, babe, I'll go ahead and get started on the invites." Kass replies as she goes over to the dining room table and starts writing out the invites.

Fangs knocks on the guest room door, "Martin, it's Fangs, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks.

Martin opens the door, "Sure, Fangs, come on in." he replies and gestures for Fangs to follow him in.

Fangs walks in and sits on the edge of the bed, "I was wondering, did yours and Kassy's parents ever take you two somewhere special like Hawaii or the Caribbean?" he asks.

"We really didn't venture outside of Texas that much, but I'm sure Kassy would love to go to the Caribbean, she's always has wanted to see the islands." Martin replies, "Why do you ask?" he adds.

"Well I'm trying to figure out where I want to take her for our honeymoon." Fangs replies, 'But I think I'll go with your suggestion, thank you Martin." He adds.

"Anytime, Fangs." Martin replies.

A couple of hours later, Kassy has all the invites done, and her and Fangs have placed them into their envelopes. "We'll send these off in the morning, in the meantime, want to go see a movie?" Fangs asks Kass.

"Sounds great, babe." Kass replies.

As they are getting out to the car, the full moon rises above the horizon, and changes both into their werewolf forms.

Hunter looks at Fangface lovingly, "Still want to see a movie or want to see one at home?" she asks.

"Oo, oo, whatever you want to do, Hunter." Fangface replies as he draws her into a hug, and kisses her lovingly.

"Let's go watch a movie at home instead." Hunter replies and nuzzles her fiance's cheek.

Both werewolves head inside and settle onto the couch to watch a movie together. Martin comes out of the guest room and joins the engaged couple, "You guys don't mind me joining you guys, do you?" he asks as he sits on the opposite end of the couch.

"(Grr) Of course not, Martin, you're more than welcome to join us." Fangface replies as he places his arm around Hunter's shoulders and draw her nearer.

After enjoying a movie as a small family, Martin retires to bed as do Fangface and Hunter, for the next morning would bring even more planning with the wedding only weeks away.


	5. Wedding Jitters and Vincent

Chapter Five

"Wedding Jitters and Vincent"

It is a week now until the big day, and Fangs has begun to feel extremely nervous. Currently he is at Pugsy's and Brielle's apartment, nervously pacing the floors back and forth.

"Fangs, sit down, and calm down." Brielle states as she tries to get the nervous groom to be to calm down some.

"I…I can't help it, what if I screw up somehow? What if I can't support Kassy well enough? Oo, oo, what if something happens to me or Fangface and we're not there for her and Hunter?" Fangs asks as he sits down on the couch, takes his cap off, and starts wringing it with his fingers.

Pugsy places a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Fangs, you're going to be ok, you love Kassy, she loves you, and nothing bad is going to happen, so calmify down." He reassures.

Fangs looks at Pugsy, "Yeah, uh, maybe you're right, Pugs. Maybe I'm worrying over nothing, I…I think I'm going to head home, and make sure Kassy's okay." He replies, gets to his feet, and walks out of the apartment.

Brielle and Pugsy exchanges glances, "Do you think he'll be okay heading home by himself?" Brielle asks.

"I'm sure he will." Pugsy states and places an arm across his wife's shoulders.

Meanwhile at Kassy's and Fangs' apartment, Kassy is also extremely jittery, but her excitement overcomes it.

"I can't wait, next week Fangs and I will be married, oh Martin I'm so happy." Kassy says as she sits at the table with her older brother.

"I'm happy for you, sis, but you need to calm down because you're about to bounce off the walls." Martin replies with a smile.

Kassy smiles back, "I can't help it, I just want to yell to the world at the top of my lungs about how happy I am." She replies, and looks at the door as it opens.

Fangs walks in and is tackled to the ground by Kassy, "Kass, mmph." He begins to say before Kassy kisses him fiercely, he wraps his arms around her, and kisses her in return, they pull back and smile at each other, "What was that for?" he asks.

Kassy helps him to his feet, "Because I love you." She replies and hugs him tightly.

Fangs hugs her close, "I love you, too, I'm just nervous about our wedding. I want everything to be perfect for you, and I'm so scared that something is going to go wrong." He states.

"Everything will be alright, babe, just wait and see." Kassy replies as she leads him to the couch.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, two men in black trench coats and black hats talk in an abandoned warehouse.

"You're sure those blasted werewolves are getting married next week?" One figure asks the other.

"Yes, I'm sure, I sent one of my boys to spy on them at the mall. The girl, Kass, and the boy, Sherman, are getting hitched next week." The other figure replies.

"Great, we'll strike when they're lest expecting it, finally, we'll be rid of those abominations." The first figure replies and both laugh evilly. (a/n: typical bad guys always laugh like this, don't ask me why, but they do.)

Unknown to the figures, another figure is dark clothes is watching them through a window, "Oh no, I got to warn Kassy and Fangs." The figure says to itself, and rushes off into the darkness.

The next day, Kassy and Fangs head to the church to talk to the pastor of the church, Pastor Donaldson.

"So you two are a week from your wedding and you want to make sure the church will be ready?" Pastor Donaldson asks.

"Yes, Pastor, that's right." Kassy replies as her and Fangs sit in the Pastor's office.

"Well Ms. Bickerson, everything will be ready for next weekend, I can assure that." The pastor replies.

"That's not all, Pastor, but we also want to make sure there will be enough room for my entire family." Fangs says.

The pastor looks at Fangs with a friendly smile, "There is nothing to worry about, Mr. Fangsworth, everything will be perfect for you and your bride to be here, as well as all arrangements for your friends and family will be ready." He replies.

Kassy smiles at the pastor, "Thank you, Pastor." She says.

"You're very welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of paperwork to finish before we start getting things arranged." The pastor replies.

"Understood, have a great day, sir." Kassy says as she watches him carefully, she can tell he's hiding something from them.

Fangs gets up and leads his fiancé outside to their car, "Kass, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Something about him seems fishy, I could almost sense something about him." Kass replies, 'Not to mention that Hunter was growling at him the whole time." She adds.

"Come to think of it, Fangface was acting the same way, hrmm I wonder what's got those two agitated." Fangs replies.

'(Grr) It's like what Kass said, there's some strange about him.' Fangface says mentally to Fangs.

Fangs sighs, 'Then we'll cancel our arrangements here and go somewhere else then.' He thinks in reply.

Kassy looks at Fangs, 'Hunter, what do you think it is?' she mentally asks her she wolf half.

'The pastor rubs me the wrong way, Kass, and I know you feel the same way.' Hunter replies.

The fiancés exchange glances, both knowing the same thing, their werewolf halves are not comfortable.

Kass reaches into her pocket, reaches the picture of the moon, and changes into Hunter.

"Hunter, what are you planning?" Fangs asks.

"I'm going to find out what that creep is hiding." Hunter replies, "Care to join me?' she adds.

Fangs takes the picture of the moon from her, looks at it, and in a twirl changes into Fangface, "You're not going alone." He snarls and both werewolves dash back to the church.

They peek into the pastor's window and their eyes widen as they recognize the figure he is talking to, "Vincent." Hunter snarls.

"What the heck (grr) is he doing here?" Fangface asks as his ears flatten back and a low growl emanates from his throat.

"I don't know, babe, but we're going to find out." Hunter replies and takes off for the back door of the church with Fangface right behind her, as they near it Kitefang jumps out from the side of the building.

"Damn it, Kitefang, what are you doing here?" Hunter asks her adopted son.

"Mom, Dad, I found out that the pastor is working with Vincent, and their planning on using your wedding to attack the rest of the family." Kitefang replies with a frantic look on his face.

The couple looks at each other, "Say what (grr)?" Fangface asks with a look of confusion.

"(Grr) I saw the pastor going down to the warehouse district and followed him, he met Vincent in that old warehouse down there, and overheard their conversation. I came as fast as I could to warn you, but I guess you just discovered that on your own." Kitefang explains in one breath.

Hunter sighs, "Really, that's low for even Vincent." She comments with a roll of her eyes.

"Are we going to stop him (grr)?" Fangface asks his fiancé.

"We don't have much choice, but we need to catch the bastard off guard." Hunter replies, "You remember he's on sneaky S.O.B." she adds as she touches her dad's necklace that she wears.

Both male werewolves nod, "Understood, Mom." Kitefang states.

"I think we need to go tell the others and make a plan for attack." Hunter states.

Fangface nods, "Right, (grr) let's go." He says and leads Hunter and Kitefang back to the apartment complex where they live.


	6. Vincent's Surprise

Chapter Six

"Vincent's Surprise"

As the werewolves head off to find their friends, Vincent has run out of the church, and is actively follows the threesome. He takes a shortcut, and suddenly appears in front of the three werewolves.

All three come to an abrupt stop, and Hunter walks forward her fangs bared and claws extended, "What the heck do you want this time, Vincent?" she snarls.

Fangface and Kitefang flank her and growl viciously at the werewolf hunter.

"Call your guards off, Hunter, I'm not here to fight." Vincent states, "As you can see I'm unarmed." He adds and flairs his coat to show his swords, daggers, and crossbow are missing.

"Fangface, Kitefang, stand down, let's hear him out." Hunter says to the two male werewolves.

Fangface looks at his fiancé, "Oo, oo, are you sure, Hunter?" he asks.

Hunter nods, "Positive, love, it's alright. Vincent is a man of honor, and if he comes unarmed then he doesn't mean to hurt us." She replies, "Now pray tell what do you want?" she asks Vincent.

"I've actually come to bring you something, Hunter, something that was on your mom's and dad's body when I killed them." Vincent states as he reaches into his pocket and withdraws a small velvet pouch. He tosses the pouch to Hunter, who gracefully catches it, and opens it carefully. She shakes the bag open, and her eyes widen at the two golden rings.

"My mom's and dad's wedding bands?" Hunter asks as she looks at Vincent.

"I'm sorry for taking your parents' lives, Hunter, but this is just a peace offering, and I thought you'd want their rings for your ceremony." Vincent says as he looks at Hunter apologetically.

Hunter sighs and looks at her fiancé and adopted son, "Just leave, Vincent, you know damn well I can't forgive you just yet." She says and turns her back on the hunter as she approaches her fiancé to show him the rings.

"Understood, Hunter, I've taken up enough of your time." Vincent replies and takes off away from the threesome.

"That was strange (grr)." Kitefang comments as he watches the werewolf hunter depart from them.

"(Grr) Yeah very strange." Fangface snarls in agreement.

Hunter looks down at the rings as tears form in her eyes, "I…I can't believe he took their rings, and then gave them back to me." She says with a tremor to her voice.

Fangface notices the expression on his fiance's face, "Hunter, are you alright?" he asks and places a hand on the side of her face.

"Oh Fangsy, I don't understand why he would do such a thing." Hunter replies and looks up at him, "He's hunted my family for years and now he does something kind." She adds.

"Maybe Vincent is starting to see the light of what he has done." Kitefang comments, "Either way, let's head home before he changes his mind and comes after us with his crossbow." He adds.

Fangface nods, "Kitefang's right, let's go." He says and places an arm around Hunter's shoulders.

She slips the rings back into the velvet pouch and holds it close to her, "Yeah, you're both right." Hunter replies as her accent slips from her emotions.

Once back at their apartment, Hunter walks up to her brother, "Bro, we had a run in with Vincent." She says as she sits on the couch between her brother and Fangface, as Kitefang sits in an easy chair nearby.

"He didn't try anything did he?" Martin replies out of concern for the werewolves safety.

"No, he gave me these." Hunter replies and hands her brother the pouch.

Martin opens the pouch, and dumps the rings out in his hand, "It's Mom's and Dad's wedding bands." He says in shock.

Hunter nods, "Yeah, but I want your permission for us to use them." She states.

"Oh sis, of course you can, why do you think I would say no?" Martin replies and hugs his younger sister.

She hugs him in return, "Just thought it was right to ask you." Hunter replies.

"If you want, Martin, I can stick close by in case Vincent returns." Kitefang offers, "Afterall, Kim and I live just down the street." He adds.

Martin looks over at his adopted nephew, "You don't have to do that, Kitefang, I'm sure everything will be alright." He replies.

Kitefang nods, "Okay, I'm going to head home, I'm sure Kim is worried sick about me, and I miss seeing William." He replies.

Hunter gets up and hugs her son, "Thank you, Kitefang, for everything." She says.

Kitefang hugs her back, "You're welcome, Mom." He replies and kisses her on the cheek before heading out the door.

"I must say, even though Kitefang's not really your son, he sure does love you two." Martin states.

Hunter sits down next to her future husband, who hugs her close, "Yeah, takes after his dad after all." She says and kisses Fangface on the cheek.

Fangface blushes and kisses her back, "He did have a good role model and a wonderful mom." He replies.

Martin smiles at the couple, "I'm going to head out myself, I'll be back later." He says and takes his leave.

Hunter looks at pouch and takes the rings out, she slides her mom's ring on her left ring finger, "I can't believe her ring actually fits me." She states, and takes her dad's ring and slips onto Fangface's left ring finger, " And Dad's fits you perfectly, babe." She adds.

Both werewolves reverently remove the rings and place them back into the pouch, Fangface takes the pouch, and hide it under his hat, "They'll be safe here until the ceremony." He says and kisses his fiancé on the lips, "I love you, Hunter." He adds.

Hunter kisses him in return, "I love you too, Fangface." She says and the twosome lean back and cuddle against each other.

Meanwhile, Vincent has returned to the warehouse where Marlow is waiting, "I thought you were going to kill those blasted werewolves, Fondane." Marlow snarls.

Vincent glares at his ex partner, "I will not kill them, Marlow, they deserve some happiness especially Hunter, so back off Bellington." He states and holds his handgun to Marlow's head.

"Go ahead and shoot, Vincent, you haven't got the guts." Marlow hisses.

"You know you're not worth my bullets." Vincent states as he reholsters his handgun, and strides out of the warehouse.

"I'll handle those werewolves, starting with my son, Kitefang." Marlow states as he gathers his weapons and heads out to hunt down the rest of the Fangsworths.

At the same time, Kitefang has returned home to find Kim and Kaiser sitting on the floor, playing with some blocks.

"Hi beautiful." Kitefang greets as Kim's meet him halfway, hugs him, and kisses him.

"Welcome home, Kitefang, Kaiser and I were just playing, want to join us?" Kim greets.

Kitefang lifts his son up and swings him around, causing the young werepup to laugh, "I'd love to." He replies, as he settles down onto the floor, with his son sitting in front of him, and Kim sitting next to him.

"You know the strangest thing happened today." Kitefang comments as he sits a triangular block onto a square one to create a house.

"What's that?" Kim asks as she assembles four square blocks together to create a building.

Kitefang looks down at his son for a minute and then back up at Kim, "Vincent showed up at the church Mom and Dad are going to use for their wedding, and he actually gave Hunter her parents' wedding rings. He even came unarmed, which was even more strange." He comments.

"That is strange, I wonder why he did something like that." Kim remarks.

He shrugs, "I'm not sure, but I'm going to keep an eye out just in case he tries something." Kitefang replies.

Kim nods, "Good idea, Kitefang, you might want to ask Fangpuss and Wolfbane to help you out." She suggests.

Kitefang nods, "Yeah I think I will, thank you for your advice, sweetheart." He says, leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

Kim smiles at her husband as they continue to play with their son.

At the Fangsworth house, Sally has gone up into their attic with Storm, and is looking through some boxes.

"What are we looking for, Mom?" Storm asks as she ducks away from a spider web.

"For my old wedding clothes and such." Sally replies as she finds what she's looking for, and opens it up, "Ah here it is." She adds.

Storm moves closer and looks into the box, "Shoes, lace, and pictures?" she asks.

Sally smiles at her daughter, "Oh sweetheart, it's more than that." She states and tries to lift the box, but it proves too heavy for her.

"Here let me get it, Mom." Storm states and easily lifts the box up, "You want to take it downstairs?" she asks.

"Yes, please." Sally replies and allows her daughter to lead the way.

As Storm starts to head for the ladder, she runs into a spider web, "Ah, get it off me!" she yelps, stumbles, and falls down the ladder, landing on her face, "Ow." She comments.

"Storm, oh my goodness, are you okay?" Sally asks as she rushes down the ladder to check on her twin daughter.

"My back and my pride hurts." Storm comments as she sits up and groans.

Sally looks her over, "It doesn't appear that you've broken anything, let me get your dad to get that box, and you're going to go downstairs and relax." She says.

Storm chuckles as she gets to her feet, "Mom, calm down, I'm a werewolf and I've gotten hurt worse when I used to go with my brother and our friends. Stop worrying so much, I'm fine." She says and picks up the box, but yelps at the pressure on her back, and immediately sets the box down, "Then again, maybe not." She adds.

"Kevin, can you come up here please?" Sally calls downstairs.

Within moments Kevin is upstairs and notices the pained expression on his daughter's face, "Stormy, are you okay?" he asks as he uses his pet name for his little girl.

"My back hurts, Daddy, and I can't lift that darn box." Storm replies as she struggles to her feet, and leans against the wall.

Sally looks her over once more, and notices her tail seems to bent more than usual, "Storm, I think you broke your tail." She comments and carefully has her daughter sit back down as she examines her tail.

"Great, and a week before my brother's wedding." Storm states as she tries to lift her tail some, but winces at the action.

"I'll have to get your aunt Sarah over here to reset it, I don't think you want to go around with a crooked tail." Sally states.

(a/n: Yes werewolves can break their tails, like dogs and wolves they have a bone inside that allows them to wag it back and forth.)

Storm sighs, "Then I guess I'll go to my room, and lie down on my stomach until she gets here." She states and limps to her room.

"I'll take the box downstairs, dear, you go ahead and call Sarah." Kevin replies as he lifts the box up, and carries it downstairs.

In the meantime, Sally calls Sarah, and asks her to come over.

"I'll be over right away, Sally, just don't have her do anything that might cause further damage." Sarah replies.

"I won't, thank you, sis." Sally replies.

"You're welcome, see you soon." Sarah states and hangs the phone up.

Sally then calls her son up to tell him about his sister.

"Hello?" Fangface answers from the other end.

"Fangface, it's your mom, I'm afraid your sister's gotten herself hurt." Sally replies.

Fangface lets out a gasp, "What? How?" he asks.

"She fells down the steps from the attic, and broke her tail pretty good. Your aunt Sarah's going to help her the best she can, but you might want to warn Hunter that Storm's going to be pretty limited in what she can do at the wedding." Sally states.

"Oh man, (grr) Hunter and I will come over and comfort sis, if you want Mom." Fangface replies.

"I think your sister would like that." Sally states.

"Okay, we'll be over soon." Fangface replies and hangs the phone up.

After telling Hunter what happened to Storm, the couple leaves the house, and heads for the Fangsworths.

During this time, Marlow has been watching Kitefang's house, and planning on how to get back at his son.

"When the time is right, I will strike." Marlow says to himself and continues to watch from a tree branch.

The branch suddenly cracks, and Marlow falls to the ground, "After I get out from under this tree branch." He says.

a/n: Wow, Storm's gotten hurt, Vincent has actually refused to kill the werewolves, and Marlow is stuck under a tree branch (lol). What's going to happen next? Stay tune.

Read and Review, don't even think about flaming.


	7. Marlow Gets His and Bridal Shower Plans

Chapter Seven

"Marlow Gets His"

Two hours later Marlow gets out from under the branch, and limps towards Kitefang's apartment. He looks inside and sees that the family has gone to sleep.

"Now's the time for me to act." Marlow states to himself as he easily opens the window, and sneaks inside.

Once inside, Marlow starts looking around, and spots the door to Kitefang's and Kim's bedroom. He quietly sneaks forward, but as he comes up on the door, it swings open, smacks him in the face, and sends him to land on his butt on the floor.

Kitefang glares down at Marlow, "Marlow." He growls and picks the werewolf hunter up off the floor by his neck.

"Hello son." Marlow hisses as he swings his foot up and kicks Kitefang in the stomach.

Kitefang gasps and drops Marlow to the ground, Marlow then kicks Kitefang's legs out from under him, and then pins him to the floor with a knife to his throat.

"Now it's time to end what I began." Marlow hisses but is hit in the head by a baseball bat.

Kitefang looks up at Kim, who is holding a wooden baseball in her hands, and back at Marlow who is lying unconscious, "Wow." He simply says.

Kim looks at her husband and helps him to his feet, "What did you expect? No one messes with my husband and gets away with it." She states.

He pulls her close and kisses her deeply, "I love you." Kitefang states, pulls back from her and lifts Marlow up by the front of his shirt. He then carries the hunter outside, dumps him into a trash can, and throws the trash can into a dumpster, "By the time he wakes up, he'll really be down in the dumps." He states and heads back inside.

The next morning, true to Kitefang's words, Marlow wakes up in the dump, with a banana peel on his head, and lying in a pile of dirty diapers (a/n: eww).

"One of these days Kitefang will pay for this, I swear he will!" Marlow yells as he gets to his feet and dusts himself off.

"Buddy, not so loud, you'll scare away the rats." A bum states as he sifts through the trash.

"Rats?" Marlow asks as a horde of rats comes out of some old tires and runs at him, he takes off yelling with the rats following him.

The bum shakes his head, "I tried to warn him." He says.

At Fangs and Kassy's house, the phone rings on the nightstand near Fangs' head, he groggily reaches over, and picks it up, "Hello?" he answers.

"You're still asleep?" a voice asks.

"Pugsy, do you realize what time it is?" Fangs replies as he looks at the alarm clock, then glances at his fiancé to ensure that she is still asleep.

"Yeah I do, it's nine in the morning, and we've got some shopping for wedding gifts for Kassy to get done, or don't you remember?" Pugsy replies.

Fangs sighs, "Alright, alright, let me get dressed, and I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes." He replies.

"Okay, I'll gettify there quickly." Pugsy replies and hangs up.

Fangs carefully gets out of bed, gathers his clothes, and goes to get dressed. Meanwhile, Kassy wakes up to discover Fangs is already awake, she yawns, stretches, and gets out of bed.

"Fangs?" she calls out.

"I'm getting dressed, Kass, be out in a minute." Fangs replies from the bathroom.

"Okay, do you want something to eat?" Kass asks as she heads to the kitchen.

"Um, so toast would be great." Fangs replies as he comes out of the bathroom, he fixes his cap, comes up behind his fiancé, and kisses her on the neck.

Kass leans into his touch, "Mmm, I love it when you do that." She states and leans into him.

Fangs holds her for a minute, "I can't help it, I love you so much that I always want to kiss you where you like it most." He replies, as he deftly turns her around to face him, and then kisses her deeply.

Kassy more than willingly kisses him just as passionately in return, "Where are you headed?" she asks.

"Pugs and I are going shopping, and no you can't come, because it's a surprise." Fangs replies.

"It's okay, babe, I think Sam, Brielle, WG, Track, Wolfsbane, and I are going to go have some girl time at the spa today." Kassy replies, "And I know you're not interested in that." She adds.

Fangs smirks, "That depends though, on whether I get to see how sexy you look afterward." He replies.

Kass chuckles, "You're awful." She replies and kisses him quickly just as a horn is heard outside, "Must be Pugsy, you'd best get going before he gest impatient." She adds.

"Yeah I know." Fangs says, kisses her quickly, "I love you and I'll be back as soon as possible." He adds as he gets his toast and heads out.

Kass sighs deeply, gets her phone, and calls the girls up to arrange a day out.

Fangs and Pugs head to the local mall and quickly looking for gifts to give Kassy, "Gee, Pugs, what do you think?" Fangs asks.

"What is her most favorite thing to do, Fangs?" Pugs asks as he tries to help his best friend figure gifts out.

"Well she loves to read most of all." Fangs replies.

Pugs looks over at a bookstore that is nearby, "Let's go in there and look around, maybe you'll find her something." He states.

Both guys head into the bookstore, and Fangs soon finds several books that Kassy has yet to read.

At the same time, all of the girls have gone to a local café to discuss when they will decorate the reception hall, and also try to convince Kassy to let them have a bridal shower.

"I just don't know, I'm not really into that kinda stuff." Kass states as Kim and Wolfsbane try to press the issue.

"It just be for an hour or two, Kass, and we promise there won't be a male stripper or anything of the sort." Wolfsbane states.

Kass sighs, "Fine, I'll go along with it, when do you guys wanna have it?" she relents.

"The day after tomorrow, so that would be this Saturday." Kim replies.

"Alright, alright, but I'm warning you if I see anything that is totally not what I agreed on, I am calling off, understood?" Kass states as she looks at the other girls with a meaningful expression.

All of them nod in agreement, and soon their drinks and food arrive.

That evening, Kass walks in to see Fangface and Pugsy sitting on the couch talking with Martin, "Hey guys, hope I'm not interruptin' anythin'." She says as she walks in.

"Of course not, sis, we were just talking over some stuff but nothing that you can't overhear." Martin replies as Kassy sits down next Fangface and rests her head on his shoulder.

Fangsy drapes an arm around her, and hugs her close, "(Grr) We were just talking about something Kitefang called about earlier." He states.

Kass lifts her head up, "What happened?" she asks.

"Apparently Marlow brokify into his and Kim's house earlier this morning, but Kitefang knocked him out, and had the police arrestify him." Pugsy replies.

"Wow, that damn creep, he's got some guts on 'im doesn't he?" Kass remarks as she narrows her eyes slightly.

Fangsy kisses her on the cheek, "It's nothing for you to worry about, Kass, (grr) nothing." He replies.

Pugsy gets to his feet, "I'd better gettify back home, I'm sure Brie is home by now. See you guys later." He states.

"Later Pugs." All three state at the same time.

Pugsy walks out the door at the same time that Martin gets to his feet, "As for me, I'm headed to bed also, don't stay up very much longer love birds." He says, he passes by his sister and kisses her on the cheek.

"Night Martin (grr)." Fangface says.

"Night bro." Kassy states and leans against her future husband and sighs contentedly, "You know, the girls wanna throw me a bridal shower." She says to him.

"(Grr) Really?" Fangface asks as he looks down at his love's tired looking face.

Kass nods as she suppresses a yawn, "Yeah, I'm not lookin' forward to it, though." She replies and yawns lightly.

"We'll talk more about it in the morning, let's get you to bed before you conk out." Fangface comments, as he sweeps her into his arms and carries her easily into their bedroom, where they cuddle up, and soon fall fast asleep.

a/n: Aww, Kassy's getting a bridal shower, Marlow is in jail, and life seems pretty good doesn't it? What other surprises await our heroes? Stay tuned and read and review.


	8. Bridal Shower and a Surprise

Chapter Eight

"Bridal Shower and a Surprise"

The next morning, Kassy wakes up, a feeling a nausea overwhelming her, and she rushes to the restroom. After throwing up her dinner from last night, she walks over to the sink, and as she washes her face Fangsy walks in, and looks at his fiancé worriedly.

"Kass, are you alright?" he asks as he walks behind her, and rubs her shoulders.

"Yeah, I think dinner didn't agree with me, I'll be fine." Kass replies as she looks in the mirror at her love.

Fangface gently wraps an arm around her shoulders, and guides her out to their room, "Why don't you try to lie down for awhile, and I'll get you something to drink (grr)." He states.

Kassy nods and lays back down on the bed, she closes her eyes for a moment, until the feeling of sickness gets to her, and she rushes back to the bathroom. The sounds of her getting sick again, gets her fiance's attention, and he rushes back to attend to her.

After making sure she was okay, he gently escorts her into the living room, and has her take a seat while he gets her some water to drink, "(Grr) Kass, are you sure you're fine?" he asks as he hands her the cup of water.

Kass lightly sips the water, "I don't feel so sick anymore, dear, I think I'll be okay." She replies.

Fangsy sits down next to her and hugs her lightly, "As long as you're going to be okay (grr) okay." He states.

"I'm sure." Kass replies and lays her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, babe." She adds.

"(Grr) Anything for the love of my life." Fangface replies and rests his head on hers.

A few days pass, and each morning Kassy has been sick. Finally, being fed up with getting sick every morning, Kassy goes to see her doctor (at Fangs and Fangface's persistence of course).

"Well, Ms. Bickerson, according to these tests you're pregnant." The doctor states as she reads the results.

"Uh come again?" Kassy asks as she looks at her doctor like she's crazy.

"Here look, you're about two months pregnant." The doctor replies as she shows her the results.

Kass' eyes widen, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it, oh jeez what am I going to do? How am I going to tell my fiancé?" she asks out of worry.

The doctor pats her on the shoulder, "Well if your fiancé truly loves you, he'll be receptive to the news." She replies and lets Kass leave so she can go home.

'You don't know my fiancé very well.' Kass thinks as she leaves the office.

When she gets home, Fangs has fixed her some lunch, "Hey Kassy, I'm glad you're home." He states as he hugs her and kisses her lovingly, "What did the doctor say?" he adds.

"Well, that's the thing, Fangs, I need to tell you. I think it would be best if you were sitting." Kass replies as she sits down on the couch, he joins her, and takes her hands in his.

"Okay, Kass, what is it?" Fangs asks with a look of concern.

"Well you know how we were passionate a couple of months ago, well, the thing is…I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant." Kass replies.

Fangs jaw drops open, his eyes widen, and he stares at his fiancé, "Um, care to repeat that, I don't think I heard right." He says.

Kass looks at her fiancé and squeezes his hands, "I'm two months pregnant, Sherman, I'm sorry." She replies.

"That's what I thought you said." Fangs replies and faints back onto the arm of the couch.

"Okay, he took that better than I thought." Kass states, and goes about trying to wake him up.

Kass gets Fangs to wake up, "Kass, are you sure?" he asks.

She hands him the paper with her results, "It's all right here, dear." Kass replies and folds her hands in her lap, "Damn, why weren't we more careful?" she asks.

Fangs sets the paper down, and hugs her, "It's alright, Kass, we're getting married in a week, and besides Kim had William at hers and Kite's wedding, remember?" he replies, "We'll get through this." He adds.

Kassy sighs, "That's not what worries me, I'm more worried about what your parents, our friends, and my brother are going to say." She replies and rests her head on his shoulder.

"(Grr) They better not say anything, especially that pip squeak, Pugs." Fangface growls through Fangs.

Tears brim Kassy's eyes, "I'm just scared." She admits as she lightly sobs.

Fangs holds her close, "Shh, it's okay, I'm not leaving you and besides this is our baby or babies, and we're going to love them dearly." He replies.

Kass pulls back, "Babies?" she asks.

"Well seeing as I'm a twin, it could be a possibility for us to have twins too." Fangs replies as he looks at her.

"I'm glad you're taking this so well, love." Kass states.

Fangs kisses her, "I love you, Kass, and even though I'm ashamed at myself for getting you pregnant, I'm going to stand at your side, and defend our actions." He replies.

Kass kisses him in return, "Thank you, babe, that means a lot to me and Hunter." She says.

'What do you know, Fangs, we're going to be a daddy.' Fangface says inside Fangs' head.

'I know, it's unbelievable, but what better woman could we have than Kassy and Hunter.' Fangs replies with a touch of pride to his voice.

Fangface smiles inside his head, 'We're both lucky then.' He remarks and drifts back into Fangs' subconscious.

At the same time, Hunter is nagging Kassy, 'Kassy, we should've been more careful, on what if we're not good mothers, I'm worried now.' Hunter says inside Kassy's head.

'Hunter!' Kassy yells out inside her own head, 'Will you stop worrying, we're going to be fine, we've got Fangs and Fangface to protect us and our children, so stop pacing will ya, you're giving me a headache.' She adds.

Hunter sighs, 'Sorry, Kass, but I think it was mine and Fangsy's fault that we're pregnant.' She says as an image of Hunter and Fangface together flickers through Kassy's mind.

'Gah, Hunter, keep those thoughts to yourself.' Kass replies.

'Why, he's your fiancé too.' Hunter replies with a devious smirk and drifts back as well.

Kass opens her eyes and sees the somewhat out of focus look in her fiance's eyes, "Fangs?" she asks.

Fangs focuses on her, "Yeah, Kass?" he asks in return.

"I think we're going to have to tell everyone at our wedding." Kass states.

"Oo, oo, yeah, you're right." Fangs replies and kisses her lovingly.

The weekend soon comes, and the girls all gather at Brielle's house for the bridal shower. Kass is sitting on the couch, the nagging feeling of keeping hers and Fangs' secret a secret from her friends.

Brielle notices the distant look in Kassy's eyes as she sits numbly and barely speaks, "Kassy, something wrong?" Brielle asks.

Kass looks at her best friend, "There is, but I promised Fangs I wouldn't say until our wedding." She replies.

Kim looks at Kass and can't help but notice an expression on her face that she too used to have when she confronted Kite about her pregnancy, "Kass, can I talk to you alone?" she asks.

Kass, knowing where this is going, nods and follows Kim into the bathroom, "What is it, Kim?" she asks.

"I know that look on your face, you can tell me anything, Kass, and I promise whatever you say to me here will not go beyond the bathroom door." Kim states.

Kass sits on the edge of the tub, "Promise?" she asks.

"Promise." Kim replies.

"Well, I found out a few days ago that I'm pregnant." Kass replies as she looks at Kim with a shameful look on her face.

Kim suddenly hugs her, "Oh Kass, that's wonderful news." She replies.

Kass is shocked, "I…I thought you would've been ashamed of me, I mean we didn't wait until our wedding night like I always promised my mom and dad. I feel like such a slut for already sleeping with Fangs, well actually it was Hunter that slept with Fangface." She replies in one breath.

"Kassy, it doesn't matter whether your child was conceived before or after, as long as you love the child inside you, and you know that Fangs and Fangface do too." Kim replies.

"Fangs was shocked and passed out at first, but he and Fangface quickly accepted it, and are even happy about becoming a dad." Kass replies.

Kim sits next to her and pats her on the pat, "See, you needn't be afraid, no one is going to judge you, Kass, if they did they would've judged me for having my child at my own wedding." She states.

Kass nods, "True, thank you Kim." She says.

"You're welcome, come on let's go join the others before they get suspicious." Kim replies and leads her out to the other girls.

Once they rejoin the party, gifts are exchanged, and games are played. When the party ends, Kim drives Kass back home, and even escorts her up to their apartment.

"Don't worry, Kass, I will not tell anyone anything we have discussed, and if you need someone to take you to the doctor office for your checkups you can count on me." Kim states.

Kass hugs Kim, "Thank you, Kim, you're such a wonderful friend." She states.

Kim hugs her in return, "You're welcome, Kass, take care of yourself and Kite and I will see you later." She replies as Kass opens the door to the apartment and walks inside with her gifts in her hands.

Fangface meets her at the entry way and takes the gifts from her, "You should've called me and I would've came and got the stuff for you (grr)." He lightly chides.

"Oh Fangsy, I'm pregnant, I'm not made out of glass you know." Kass replies as she rolls her eyes slightly.

He sets the gifts down and hugs her, "(Grr) I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you or our unborn child." Fangface replies and kisses her.

Kass kisses him in return, "Thank you, babe, all I want now is to sit and relax." She replies.

Fangsy leads her to the couch and sits down next to her with his arm around her shoulders, Kass lays her head on his shoulder, and soon drifts into a light slumber. He signs contentedly as he looks down at his love's peaceful face, "I love you, Kass, more than anything (grr) anything." He comments softly and lays his head on hers and decides to take a nap also.

a/n: Oops Kass is pregnant, good thing she has such wonderful support. what will happen next? stay tuned. read and review.


	9. Sam Meets Martin

Chapter Nine

"Sam Meets Martin"

Two days pass, Sam walks up to her brother's and Kassy's apartment to visit the couple and to meet Kassy's older brother, Martin.

Sam walks up to their front door, and knocks on the door.

Fangface opens the door, "(Grr) Hey, sis, we weren't expecting you to come over." He comments as he hugs his twin sister.

Sam hugs him in return, "Yeah, decided to surprise ya." She replies as she pulls away from her brother and follows him inside.

Kassy is sitting on the couch next to Martin when she notices Sam, "Hey Sam." She greets.

Sam walks over and hugs Kass, "Hey Kass, how are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm doing fine, oh this is my big brother, Martin. Martin this is Fangsy twin sister, Samantha, but we call her Sam." Kass replies as she introduces them.

"Nice to meet you, Martin." Sam replies as she holds her hand to him.

Martin shakes her hand, "Pleasure to meet you too, Sam." He replies.

Fangface places an arm around his sister's shoulders, "(Grr) Can you see the resemblance?" he asks with a playful grin.

Sam lightly nudges him in the ribs with her elbow, "Behave you." She comments as she walks over and sits on the easy chair.

Fangface joins Kassy on the couch, and drapes an arm around her shoulders, "So what brings you over sis?" he asks.

"Just thought that we could go have lunch together." Sam replies and notices that Martin is watching her, she glances in his direction, and smiles shyly.

"That sounds like a good idea, what do you think, babe?" Kass replies as she looks at her fiancé.

Fangface nods in agreement, "Oo, oo, yeah that sounds good (grr) good." He replies.

The foursome soon leave the apartment, and head to the restaurant that Sam has chosen. On the way, Fangface sees the sun and changes back into Fangs.

As they enjoy their lunch, Martin can't keep his eyes off of Sam, and vice versa. After paying their bill, Martin pulls Sam to the side, "Sam, would you like to go see a movie with me?" he asks.

"Are you asking me out then?" Sam asks with a shy smile.

Martin nods, "Yeah, I guess I am." He replies.

Sam takes his hand, "Then yes, I'll go to a movie with you." She reples.

Kassy nudges Fangs in the ribs, "I think my brother and your sister are hitting it off pretty good, don't you?" she asks.

Fangs chuckles, "Yeah looks like it, I'm glad he doesn't have a problem with her being a werewolf." He replies.

"Oh please, Martin is my brother, he's been werewolves all his life, so why wouldn't he want to be with Sam?" Kass asks as she smirks at her fiancé.

Fangs leans down and kisses her, "That's true." He replies and places a hand on her tummy, "I just wish we could tell them about this." He adds.

Kass smiles at him, "We could if you want." She replies.

He sighs, "I just don't want your brother getting mad at us at our wedding, so I think it'd be best to tell him beforehand." Fangs comments.

She nods, "Yeah you're right, let me get those two love birds and we'll go somewhere to talk privately." Kass states as she moves over to Sam and Martin and tells them they need to go.

They get into the car, Fangs drives them back to their apartment, and they all go inside.

Sam and Martin sit on the couch, while Kass sits on the arm of the easy chair that Fangs is sitting in.

"So what's so important that it couldn't wait, sis?" Martin asks.

Kass sighs and looks at her brother, "Well, we were saving this until our wedding but we both want you both to know…I'm two months pregnant." She states.

Sam's eyes widen as she looks from Kassy to Fangs and back again, "Uh, are you serious?" she asks.

"Sis, are you sure?" Martin asks.

Fangs retrieves the health report, and gives it to Martin, "It's all right there, Martin, we're serious." He states.

"But how? When?" Martin asks.

Kass frowns, "You know how, bro, as for when let's just say we couldn't control ourselves a couple of months ago." She replies.

"Oh my God, bro, Mom is going to freak." Sam states.

"Samantha, don't you dare say anything." Fangs comments as he looks at his twin sister seriously.

"(Grr) You expect me to keep this a secret?" Storm asks through Sam.

A low growl answers her, "(Grr) Storm, Sam, please don't say anything. We want this to be a surprise, we're only telling you and Martin because you're our siblings, ok?" Fangface answers through Fangs.

Sam sighs, "Very well, twin brother, you have my word that I won't tell a single soul outside this apartment." She replies, "Do you guys at least know when the baby will be here?" she adds.

Kass sighs, "Seven months is all we know, we'll know more at my next appointment." She replies.

Martin looks at his sister, "Well all I can say is that Mom and Dad wouldn't have been very pleased with you two sleeping together before your marriage, but I can say that I'm proud that I'll be an uncle, and I won't tell anyone either." He replies.

Kass gets up and hugs her brother, "Thanks, big brother." She replies.

Martin hugs her in return, "You're welcome, little sister." He states.

Sam looks at Fangs, "So now what?" she asks.

"Well seeing as we're getting married next weekend, we'll have to wait another few months for the baby's arrival, and then well who knows." Fangs replies.

Sam walks over to her brother and leans against the chair, "This is strange you know." She comments.

Fangs looks up at her, "What is?" he asks.

She looks down at him with a smug grin, "You're the meek one compared to me, if anyone was going to sleep around before getting married, I always thought it was going to be me, not you." She replies.

Fangs gently pushes her, "Behave, sis, what can I say I love Kassy and I wanted to show her how much, I can't help it if we went a little overboard." He replies.

"It does take two to tango as they say." Kass states as she sits back down on the arm of the chair.

Sam scrunches up her face, "I don't want to hear that." She replies.

"Come on, Sam, let's go see a movie before it gets too late." Martin states as he gets to his feet.

Sam follows him, "We'll see you guys later." She says and heads out with Martin.

Kassy chuckles lightly causing Fangs to look up at her, "What's so funny?" he asks.

"I think we ran them out." Kass replies as she slides from the arm of the chair and into her fiance's lap.

Fangs holds her close, "Oh Kass." He says and kisses her lovingly.

"Since they're out of the house, and being it's just you and me, how about we go to bed, and do more than cuddle?" Kass suggests with a seductive smile.

"Hmm, you're speaking my language, ok let's go." Fangs replies as he lifts her up into his arms, and carries her into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

a/n: Just a little filler chapter to introduce Martin and Sam...next up is the wedding day itself...pls read and review


	10. The Wedding Day

Chapter Ten

"The Wedding Day"

The big day has finally arrived, and everyone is busy getting ready to head to the church. Kass and Fangs had decided the day before to spend the night away from each other since they didn't want to jinx their wedding. Kass had spent the night at Kim and Kite's house, while Fangs spent the night at his parents' house.

At Kim's house, Kass is busy rushing about trying to find everything she needs to get ready.

"Kim, have you seen my slippers?" Kass asks not realizing that she holding them.

"Kass, you have them in your hand." Kim replies.

Kass looks at her right hand and chuckles embarrassingly, "He he, uh, I knew that." She replies as she rushes to get the rest of her stuff together, but Kim stops her.

"Kass, will calm down, everything is fine, everything is together, and all we have to do is go to the church and get ready." Kim replies as she is already dressed in her bride maid's dress.

She sighs, "You're right, sorry Kim, I'm just anxious and excited I guess." Kass replies as she sits down and tries to calm herself down.

Kim sits down next to her, "I know, I felt the same way, come on we'd better get to the church so we can get you ready." She replies and helps Kassy get her dress and the rest of her essentials out to Kim's car.

Once they have everything loaded up, Kass takes the front passenger seat, while Kim drives them to the church. Having decided on a different church due to the incident with Vincent, they have to drive a little further away.

Upon arrival, Kim and Kass carry her stuff into the dressing room, "Okay, Kass, let's start on your hair and makeup before you put your dress on." Kim states as she has Kassy sit down on a chair that is inside the room.

"Okay, Kim, but I think what all I want to do with my hair is make it a little wavy in the back, because Fangs likes my hair loose." Kass states as Kim begins brushing her shoulder length light brown hair.

"Okay, Kass." Kim replies as she gets the curling iron, plugs it in, and waits for it to get warm.

A knock is heard on the door, "Who is it?" Kass calls out.

"It's Sally, can I come in?" a voice answers from the inside.

Kim walks over and opens the door, "Hi Sally, I'm just helping Kass get ready." She states.

"I'll help to, you're doing her hair?" Sally asks.

"Yeah, if you want you can start on her makeup." Kim replies.

Sally gets another chair, pulls it close to Kass, and begins work on her makeup, "I think we'll use some touches of green to match your eyes, Kass." Sally comments as she gets the eye shadow, "Close your eyes, dear." She adds.

Kass does as instructed as Kim begins to curl the end of her hair, within minutes both women are finished, and allow her to look in the mirror, "Oh my gosh, you guys did a wonderful job." She states as she admires their work.

"Thank you, Kassy, now let's get you into your dress." Kim replies as she carefully takes the dress of the hook, and hands it to Kass.

Kass walks behind a dressing screen, pulls the dress on, and walks out, "Can one of y'all zip me up, please?" she asks.

Kim walks behind her and zips the dress up, however, Sally notices the small baby bump that Kassy has, "Kassy, dear, have you gained weight?" she asks.

Kass looks down at her tummy, she sighs, "No Sally, actually Fangs and I were going to tell everyone at the reception, but since you noticed, I'm pregnant." She replies.

Sally nearly falls out of her chair and looks at her daughter in law, "You're pregnant?" she asks.

Kassy nods, "Yes, I'm nearly three months along now." She replies.

"How come you and Sherman didn't tell me and Kevin?" Sally asks.

She sits down, " I was afraid that you guys would be ashamed of us, I mean we had sex before we were even married." Kassy replies.

(a/n: Sorry WG, had to put that there, hope it doesn't gag you too much)

Sally takes Kassy's hands in hers, "Sweety, you don't have to hide anything from me, I'm happy for you and Sherman, and besides," She places a hand on Kassy's stomach, "This is our first grandchild or grandchildren you have in there, Kevin and I would never be ashamed of either of you. True I would've preferred Sherman waiting until after you guys were married, but this just means you have a headstart on a family already." She adds.

Kass looks at her mother in law with tears in eyes, "Oh Sally, that means a lot to me." She states and hugs the older woman.

Sally hugs her back, "Come on, we need to finish getting you ready so you'll look stunning for both Sherman and Fangface." She states.

"Speaking of which, do you think my dress will transform with me?" Kassy asks out of concern.

"Only one way to find out." Kim comments as she takes out her copy of the moon picture, she shows it to Kass, who instantly changes into Hunter.

The young she wolf looks at the mirror to see her whole getup as changed with her, "Guess Mom was prepared just in case." Hunter comments as she places a hand on the mirror with a sigh, "I wish Mom and Dad were here for this." She adds.

Kim puts the moon picture away and takes out the sun picture, "Hunter, we need to change you back into Kassy." She states as she holds it up.

"True." Hunter replies and looks at the sun picture, changing her back into Kassy, she puts her shoes and gloves on.

"One more thing, your veil." Sally states as she retrieves it, and carefully places it on Kassy's head, "Look at you, you're beautiful, Kassy." She adds.

Kassy looks at the mirror, "I look like my mom." She comments and chokes back a sob.

Sally hugs her, "Your mom would be proud, Kass." She says.

"Yeah, well let's get this show on the road." Kass states as she lifts the end of her gown slightly off the ground so she can walk, and follows Sally and Kim out.

Meanwhile, Sherman is already at the altar waiting for his bride to come down the aisle. His dad stands next to him, "Sherman, are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous, but I'm ready for this." Sherman replies as he looks at his dad.

"Well I got to say, son, Kassy is going to think you're very handsome." Kevin comments.

Sherman is wearing a black tuxedo with a blue carnation, and blue cover bum. Music is soon heard as it announces the grooms men, best man, matron of honor, and bride maids arrival.

First down the aisle is Pugsy and Brielle, Pugs has on a black tux with a white carnation and white cover bum, while Brielle has on a simple blue gown and carries a bouquet of white carnations. They separate at the altar, with Pugs taking his place at Sherman's right, while Brielle takes her place on the right of the altar.

Next Biff escorts Tracker down the aisle, Tracker has on a dress similar to Brielle's but lighter blue, she also carries a bouquet of white carnations and Biff is wearing a tuxedo similar to Pugsy.

After Tracker and Biff is Kite and Kim, Kim as well has a simple gown but in cyan and carries the same type of bouquet, and Kite wears the same type of tux.

Finally Eric and Wolfsbane join everyone else, as with everybody else their clothes match, but they don't seem too happy about having to walk beside each other. Once they reach the altar, both sigh in relief as they each take their spots.

The music changes slightly as FF2 walks down the aisle with the rings on a beautiful light blue pillow, he stops at Sherman's right. Wherever Girl comes next, tossing small white carnations down on the carpet, and takes her spot to Sherman's left.

The wedding march is then heard, and every head turns to the entrance as Kevin appears with Kassy at his side.

Sherman swallows nervously and anxiously as they walk, the whole ensemble gets a really good look at Kassy's dress. It is white with pearls stitched into a floral pattern on the bodice, a long flowing gown, and on her head a silver tiara with a floral veil.

Once they reach the altar, Kevin hands Kassy off to Sherman, who smiles at his bride to be, "Kassy, you look so beautiful." He comments breathlessly.

"You look absolute handsome, Sherman." Kassy comments as they pastor takes his spot before the couple.

"Dearly beloved we are all here to witness the union of two souls who are in love, these two have been through many trials in their time together, and have chosen this time to become one." The pastor begins as he looks out over the crowd.

Kass and Sherman look at each other and smile.

"Sherman James 'Fangface' Fangsworth, you have chosen to take Kasandra Elizabeth 'Hunter' Bickerson as your beloved wife, is this true?" the pastor asks Sherman.

He nods, "Yes this is true." Sherman replies.

"Kasandra Elizabeth 'Hunter' Bickerson, you have chosen to take Sherman James 'Fangface' Fangsworth as your beloved husband, is this true?" the pastor then asks Kassy.

"Yes this is true." Kassy replies as she nods.

"Do you Sherman 'Fangface' Fangsworth vow to always love, honor, cherish, and protect Kasandra 'Hunter' Bickerson through sickness and health, through trying times, and always into the life thereafter?" the pastor asks.

"I do." Sherman replies.

"And do you Kasandra 'Hunter' Bickerson vow to always love, honor, cherish, and protect Sherman 'Fangface' Fangsworth through sickness and health, through trying times, and always into the life thereafter?" the pastor asks.

"I do." Kassy replies.

The pastor addresses the ring bearer, "The rings please." He states.

FF2 hands the rings to the couple.

"I take thee, Kassy, as my wife." Sherman states as he places the ring on her finger.

"I take thee, Sherman, as my husband." Kassy states as she places the ring on his finger.

"Is there anyone in this audience who does not approve of this marriage, speak now or forever hold you piece." The pastor addresses the audience, no one speaks up, "Then by the power invested in me by the City, County, and State of New York, I pronoun you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The pastor adds.

Sherman reverently lifts Kass' veil, leans in, and kisses her long and lovingly, which Kass gladly returns.

"I present you, Mr. and Mrs. Sherman Fangsworth." The pastor states as everyone stands and applauds the couple.

Kass and Sherman look into each other's eye, and kiss again this time even more passionately.

Off to the side, WG and Brielle try to keep themselves from gagging, "Too much romance." WG comments.

"I agree." Brielle replies.

Tracker elbows WG as Kim elbows Brielle, "Will you two shush it?" Wolfsbane states.

Sam and Martin both run up to their siblings and congratulate them, "Alright, way to go, bro." Sam states as she claps a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, sis." Martin replies as he hugs his sister.

"Thanks, bro." Kassy replies as she holds Sherman's hand in her own.

Everyone starts to get up and head to the reception area, "Well guess we'd better join everyone in the reception hall, we do have an important announcement." Sherman comments as he looks at his lovely wife.

"Yeah you're right, dear." Kass replies as she smiles lovingly at her husband.

The couple follows their siblings into the reception area, and brace themselves for the major announcement they must make.

a/n: Aww, what a beautiful wedding, next chapter will be the reception, hopefully no one freaks out over Kassy's and Fang's announcement. Read and Review.


	11. The Reception

Chapter Eleven

"The Reception"

The newly married couple enters the reception hall where everybody from Tiger to Sue Chang is seated. Everyone claps as they take their place at the front of the hall.

"Okay, everyone, thank you." Kassy replies as she blushes slightly from all the attention.

"Before we get started Kass and I have a very important announcement to make." Sherman states as he gets everyone's attention.

"What is it, Fangs?" Pugs asks from his seat next to Brielle.

Fangs and Kass exchange glances and nod in confirmation that they're ready, "Well, firstly we like to thank everyone for attending, secondly, we expecting our first child." Kass states.

Silence fills the reception hall, all can be heard if the chirp of a cricket, and the thump of the couple heartbeats, "You're what?" Pugs asks.

Kass looks at Pugsy, "I'm pregnant is what." She replies.

Everyone looks at each other and back at the couple, "Are you sure?" Sue calls out.

Kass nods, "I'm absolutely positive, I'm nearly three months pregnant." She replies.

"Congratulations." Hal calls out.

"Uh, ok, guess everyone's not thrilled with that bit of information." Fangs states as he swallows nervously.

WG and Brielle look at each other, "I think I'm going to faint." Wg states and falls against her OC.

"Wow, you guys wanted to get a headstart huh?" Tracker asks as she tries to make light of the situation.

"It's not that bad, I think that's great." Kevin remarks as he walks up to his son and daughter in law, "Though I would've preferred you two to have waited, but this is great because we'll have our first grandchild here sooner." He adds and hugs both of them.

Pretty soon everyone starts to applaud and congratulate the young couple, "Way to go, Fangs, I didn't think you had it in you." Eric calls out to his cousin.

"I'm speechless, buddy, way to impregnantify Kassy." Pugs states as he claps Fangs on the shoulder.

"Uh, thanks Pugs, I think." Fangs replies.

"Come on, guys, we're supposed to be having a good time here, let's get this going." Kassy states as she looks around at everyone.

"Kassy's right, this Is a time to celebrate, so let's celebrate already." Sam says in agreement.

The couple soon cuts the cake, but instead of champagne for the newly married couple, they have fruit punch instead.

Kim walks up to Kass, "See that wasn't so bad." She remarks.

"Could've been worse." Kass comments, "By the way, you brought the cd I asked for right?" she adds.

"Sure did, I'll put into the cd player for you." Kim replies as she takes the cd from near the cake and places it into the player.

"Alright, Fangs, Kassy, you know it's your time to dance right?" Kevin asks as he pushes the twosome onto the dance floor.

'Aww, Kassy, why can't I dance instead of you?' Hunter asks inside Kassy's head.

'After I dance with Fangs then you can dance with Fangface, ok?' Kassy replies as she looks over at Kim and nods that they're ready.

Fangs takes Kassy's left hand and leads her out onto the dance floor, Kim pushes play and the first song begins to play. Lady Antebellum's Just A Kiss is soon heard.

Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe

Caught up in this moment

Caught up in your smile

Fangs pulls Kass close and slowly dances with her, as Kass smiles at him, and allows him to lead.

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this

Let's just take this slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch in the fire burning so bright

And I don't want to mess this thing up

He brings her close and kisses her lightly on the lips, and swings her back a foot.

Kass steps back and does a very slow waltz move that her dad taught her.

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time

It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Kass then begins to hum along with the song as they continue to seemingly float along the dancefloor.

Pugs stands there and stares in amazement at how easily his best friend dances with his wife, "I didn't know Fangs knew how to dance." He comments.

Brielle nods, "Kassy's been teaching him a lot of the dance moves that she learned when she was younger." She replies.

Pugs nods, "Then she must be an excellent and very patient teacher then, either that or she has steel toes in her slippers." He remarks.

She elbows, "Pugs, can you not rude about him right now, Fangs deserves to be happy. " Brielle hisses as she glares at her husband.

"Sorry, I'm just amazed is all." Pugs replies as he shuts up and watches the couple dance.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch in the fire burning so bright

And I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight

I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

Tonight

Tonight

Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch in the fire burning so bright

And I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnigt

With a kiss goodnight

Kiss goodnight

With a final twirl, Fangs dips Kass down, as the song ends. He then pulls her up and kisses passionately.

Everyone applauds as the next song gets ready to play, just then the moon rises, and all of the werewolves can't help but look at it. In an instant, instead of their human halves being present their werewolf halves are present.

Fangface is holding Hunter against him, and can't help but admire how beautiful she looks, "Oh Hunter, you're so beautiful (grr) beautiful." He states and nuzzles her lightly.

"Well you're pretty dang handsome yourself, babe." Hunter replies as she leans into him.

Alison Kraus' When You Say Nothing At All begins to play…

It's amazing

How you can speak

Right to my heart

Without saying a word

You can light up the dark

Try as I may

I could never explain

What I hear when

You don't say a thing

Fangsy slow dances with Hunter as she rests her head on his chest.

The smile on your face

Lets me know

That you need me

There's a truth

In your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of you hand says

You'll catch me

Whenever I fall

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

Fangface twirls Hunter back and guides her back to him as she rests her other hand on his shoulder, "Wow, babe, I'm impressed that you remembered how to do that." Hunter comments low enough so only he can hear.

"(Grr) I did learn from the best." Fangface replies and gives her a cheesy grin.

Hunter chuckles, "That you did." She replies.

All day long

I can hear people

Talking out loud

But when you hold me near

You drown out the crown

(The crowd)

Try as they may

They can never define

What's been said

Between your

Heart and Mine

The smile on your face

Lets me know

That you need me

There's a truth

In your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of you hand says

You'll catch me

Whenever I fall

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

The smile on your face

Lets me know

That you need me

There's a truth

In your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of you hand says

You'll catch me

Whenever I fall

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

The smile on your face

He smiles lovingly and kisses her sweetly, which Hunter gladly returns.

The truth in your eyes

He looks her in the eyes, and can tell she loves him and he loves her.

The touch of your hand

Fangsy cups her cheek with his hand, and she kisses the inside of his wrist.

Let's me know

That you need me

(You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all)

Fangface pulls Hunter close and hugs her tightly, as everybody claps.

Afterward they go to mingle among their friends and family as the music continues to play in the background, and other couples decide to dance.

Fangface notices Hunter seems a bit uncomfortable, "Hunter, you okay?' he asks out of concern.

"Yeah, just can't stand wearing this dress anymore, I want to get dressed in my street clothes." Hunter replies as she pulls at the collar of the gown.

"(Grr) Go get changed then, I'll make sure no one bothers you." Fangface replies and gives her a quick kiss.

Hunter smiles gratefully, "Thanks, sweetheart, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She replies and dashes off.

Inside the dressing room, Hunter take the dress of carefully, puts on her blue jeans, button up gray and blue striped shirt, and her black calf high boots. She admires herself in the mirror, "Now I look the part of a Texas girl." She states, and exits the room.

She quietly sneaks back into the reception hall to notice Fangsy is busy talking to his mom and dad to notice her reappearance, however, Brielle and Wolfsbane notice.

"We were wondering where you got off to." Brielle comments, "Wow, nice outfit." She adds.

"Thanks, I couldn't stand wearing my dress any longer, it was aggravating me." Hunter replies.

"Well I'm sure your husband's going to go nuts when he sees you in that." Wolfsbane comments, "There's no way I could pull off a country girl look as stunning as you have, Hunter." She adds.

"Thanks Wolfsbane, if y'all will excuse me, I'm gonna go sneak up on my husband." Hunter replies and quietly walks up behind him.

She carefully snakes her arms around him, and lays her head on his shoulder, "Hey handsome, wanna dance?" Hunter asks.

Fangsy deftly turns around in her embrace and takes in her outfit, "(Grr) Hunter…" he gasps noticing that she definitely looks like a native Texan now, "Where did you get that outfit from?" he asks.

"Martin brought it here from home for me, what do you think?" Hunter replies as steps back and twirls around for him.

He licks his lips, "You look absolutely stunning (grr) stunning." Fangface replies as he takes both of her hands and leads her out to the dance floor, just as Amazed by Lonestar starts to play…

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby, when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

The couple gently sways back and forth, just enjoying the music, and being close to each other.

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby, you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

As the song tapers off, Hunter lays her head on Fangsy's chest, "I love you, sweety." She states.

"I love you too." Fangface replies, tilts her head up, and kisses her lovingly.

"There is one song though I want to sing, if it'd be okay with you." Hunter states as she pulls back from him.

Fangsy nods, "Of course, I love it when you sing (grr) sing." He replies.

Hunter pulls back and walks over to Kim, she whispers to her what she wants to do, and Kim nods as she gets the mic, as well as handing Hunter's her guitar.

Hunter then walks over to FF2 and Eric, "Guys, get your equipment, it's time." She says.

Both boys rush off, and soon setup their equipment, Wolfsbane also joins as she knows how to play bass, with FF2 on electric guitar, and Eric on the drums.

Hunter strums the first chords for the song she has chosen, and gently starts off…

I run from hate, I run from prejudice

I run from pessimists, but I run too late

I run my life or is it running me, run from my past

I run too fast or too slow it seems

When lies become the truth

That's when I run to you

She lifts her head up and looks directly at her husband, she smiles as she continues to sing.

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you

We run on fumes, your life and mine

Like the sands of time slippin' right on through

And our love's the only truth

That's why I run to you

Kevin and Sally stare in amazement at how beautiful their daughter in law can sing, and are soon dancing along to the music. The rest of the couples soon join in as Hunter looks at Fangface and gestures for him to come up on the stage with her. He hesistantly joins her as she turns and sings directly to him.

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you

Whoa, oh, I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you, I run to you, yeah

Whoa, oh, I run to you

I run to you girl, whoa

I always run to you

Run to you, run to you

She easily trails the notes off, as Fangsy leans forward, and hugs her, "(Grr) That was beautiful." He says.

"Dear, I may not ever make the Grand Ol' Opry, but I'll definitely give the professionals a run for their money." Hunter remarks as her gently Texan accent slips.

"You'll always be a star to me." Fangface comments as he pulls back so she put her guitar down.

Hunter smiles and kisses him, "Thanks, Fangsy." She replies.

The reception eventually wounds down, the newly married couple leave, and head off on their honeymoon, as everyone returns home to rest.

a/n: Wasn't that awesome, next up Fangs and Kassy return from their honeymoon, and the time for the twins arrival gets close...Read and Review pls.


	12. Three Months Later

Chapter 12

"Three Months Later"

Three months have come and gone, Kassy is now five months pregnant, and she and Fangs are at her monthly appointment.

"Well Mrs. Fangsworth, let's see how you're doing." Her doctor states as she has her lay down on the examine table, gets the sonograph wand, and starts to look inside her belly, "Look at this, looks like you're expecting twins." The doctor adds.

Fangs moves closer so he can see the monitor, "Can you tell if they're boys, girls, or one of each?" he asks.

The doctor moves the wand, "Looks like boys." She replies, "Congratulations." She adds with a smile.

Fangs looks down at his wife and smiles, "Oh Kassy, just think in four months our sons will be here." He comments.

"Actually, I think they'll be here before then." The doctor replies.

Kass looks at the doctor, "How early?" she asks with a concerned expression.

The doctor pats Kass' wrist, "Just a month, that's fine though." She replies.

She breathes a sigh of relief, "Can you print us out a copy of the sonograph?" Kassy asks.

"Sure." The doctor replies as she clicks on the print icon, and the babies' sonograph prints out on a nearby printer, she retrieves the copy, and hands it to Fangs, "There ya go." She adds.

Fangs looks down at the picture and then smiles at his wife, who smiles in return, "Is that all then?" he asks.

"Yep, you're all done for now, now Kassy I want you back here a month from now, then we'll start scheduling twice a month, ok?" The doctor replies.

"Sure thing, Dr. Bryan." Kass replies as Fangs helps her down off the examination table.

He places an arm around her shoulders, and helps her out to the reception area, "Sit right here, babe, I'll take care of everything." Fangs states as he helps her sit down, kisses her softly on the cheek, and goes to take care of the bill.

Kass places her hand on her tummy, "Well boys, I hope you get here soon but not too soon, ok?" she speaks to her unborn sons, she then gasps as one of the boys kicks her hand.

Fangs notices her expression out of the corner of his eye, quickly signs the appropriate papers, and rushes to her side, "What's wrong, Kass?" he asks.

"One of them kicked me." Kass replies with a smile at her husband.

"Really?" he asks as he places a hand on her tummy, sure enough he feels a really strong kick, "Hey, I felt it." Fangs adds as he smiles proudly.

Kass chuckles, "Isn't that cool?" she asks.

"Very much so, come on, let's go over to my parents' house and show them the sonograph. Oo, oo, I should call Kite and Kim also." Fangs replies as he helps her to her feet, and escorts her out to their car.

They soon arrive at the Fangsworth house, they notice Kite's and Kim's car parked out front, "They beat us here." Kass observes as they park behind Kevin's SUV.

Fangs walks around, opens Kassy's door, and helps her up, "There you go." He says, leans in, and kisses her sweetly on the lips.

Kass reciprocates the kiss, and allows Fangs to help her inside. Once inside, they notice nearly the whole family and their friends are inside, "Wow, everyone expecting to see the babies' first picture?" she asks.

"Babies?" Sam asks from her position on the couch.

Fangs nods, "Yep, we're having twins." He replies as everybody comes up to them and congratulates them.

Kite takes Kassy's hand, guides her over to the recliner, and helps her relax, "Here, Mom, you sit here and relax." He states.

"Thanks Kite." Kassy replies to her adoptive son, who kisses her on the cheek, and sits back down next to Kim.

"Can we see the picture, Kassy?" Sally asks.

"Fangs has it." Kassy replies and gestures to her husband.

Fangs hands the picture to his mom, "Check it out, Mom, they're adorable." He replies and goes to sit on the arm of the recliner next to Kass.

"Oh my goodness, twin boys, this is absolutely wonderful." Sally remarks as she passes the picture around.

Pugsy gets it next and raises an eyebrow, "Oh no, more werewolves to pestify me." He jokes goodnaturedly.

Fangs and Kass laugh, "Not necessarily, Pugs, if you go by Fangsworth side they probably wouldn't be, but if you go my side there's a high probability they will be." Kass replies.

"It don't matter, as long as they're healthy boys that's all that matters." Sarah states as she looks at the picture next and shows it to Andrew, her husband, who looks at it, and shows Eric, their son.

"Wow, Fangs, they're so cute." Eric states as he can't wait for his baby cousins to get here.

Kass chuckles, "And to think you were that small at one time, Eric." She states.

Eric blushes, "Gee, thanks, Kass." He replies.

She smiles brightly, "They even begun kicking already, they kicked the heck outta me earlier." Kass comments.

Sam gets up from the couch, approaches Kass, and kneels down next to her, "Can I feel?" she asks.

Kass smiles at her sister in law, "Of course you can, Sam." She replies as she guides her hand where she felt the first kick at, "Just keep still." She instructs.

Within seconds one of the boys kicks Sam's hand, "Oh my goodness, that was neat." She states and leans closer, "Hey sweetie, this is your aunt Sam, I hope you guys get here soon because we really want to see you." She says to the babies as she rests her other hand on Kassy's tummy, resulting in two simultaneous kicks, causing Kassy to gasp a little from shock, and Sam to giggle, "I think they like me." She says to her twin brother and sister in law.

"Looks like it, you're the only one they've done that too." Kass replies as she places her hand on her tummy to feel the little ones moving around.

Everyone gets a chance to see the sonograph picture before Fangs decides Kass needs to head home and get some much needed rest, for the next few months she won't be getting much with the quickly developing lives inside her.

At their apartment, Fangs has Kass sit down on the couch, he pushes the coffee table closer, and sets a pillow here her feet and can rest on it, "Thank you, sweetheart, would you mind getting me a drink?" she asks.

"Of course, dear." Fangs replies as he retrieves her a glass of water and one of her prenatal vitamins, "Remember the doctor said you need to take these twice a day." He adds as he hands both items to her.

Kass easily swallows the vitamin with a small sip of water, "Thank you, babe, please sit down next to me." She replies.

Fangs sits down on her left, wraps an arm around her, and pulls her closer, he sighs contentedly as Kassy sets her cup on the side table, leans into him, and soon succumbs to exhaustion as she naps.

'I'm so lucky.' Fangs thinks to himself as he decides to take a nap also.

a/n: Sorry for the short chapter, but just a filler to show the first sonograph of the twins, next up is the birth of the twins…pls read and review.


	13. The Twins Arrival

Chapter 13

"The Twins Arrival"

Four months just seem to blow by, Kassy is now nine months along, and over a month past her due date. She is currently over at Kim's house visiting her, and is worried about why her boys have been born yet.

"I'm really scared, Kim, I'm a month past my due date." Kassy comments as she places a hand on her tummy and sighs.

Kim pats her on the shoulder as she is sitting next to her on the couch, "Kass, it'll be okay, I'm sure they'll be here any day now." She reassures, "I'm going to get you something to drink, you just sit here and relax." She adds.

Kim gets up and goes into the kitchen, Kassy resituates herself when a sharp pain seems to pierce her tummy, and suddenly a gush of water bursts onto the carpet, causing Kassy to gasp.

Upon hearing her gasp, Kim comes running back into the living room, "Kassy, are you alright?" she asks not noticing the puddle of water near Kass' feet.

"Kim, I think my water just broke." Kass replies with a wide eyed expression.

"This is good news, but I'd better call Fangs so we can get you to the hospital." Kim replies as she grabs her cell phone and speed dials Fangs.

Suddenly Kassy groans in pain as a sharp contraction wrenches her body, "Argh!" she yelps.

"Fangs, Kass is in labor, get over now!" Kim exclaims into the phone and quickly hangs it up to rush to her friend's side.

Kass whimpers as another contraction wracks her body, "Gah, not here." She whimpers.

"Kass?" Kim asks.

"I don't we'll make it to the hospital, Kim," Kass states as she whimpers, "I think they're coming right now." She adds.

Kim realizing what she means, quickly gets some towels, a basin of water, and has Kassy lay down on the floor, "I think you're right, I'll help you." She states.

Soon Kim has Kass breathing calmly as the door opens and Fangs rushes in, "Kassy!" he calls out and kneels next to her.

"The babies are coming, Fangs." Kim states as she sees the questionable expression on his face.

"Now?" Fangs asks as he looks down at his wife and notices the pained expression on her face.

Kass nods, "Yes." She breathes out and whimpers as another contraction wracks her.

Kim looks at the couple before her, "Kass, on the next contraction you need to push, I can see one of the twins' head." She comments as she kneels at Kassy's feet.

Kass nods as another contraction starts, with Fangs supporting her upper body, she bears down, and pushes strongly.

"That's it, push, Kass, push." Kim urges the baby begins to slide out, "One more push will do it." She adds.

Kass pushes one more time and with a groan of pain, the baby slides out into Kim's waiting hands, she quickly cleans him, cleans his mouth and nose, and the baby starts to cry, causing Kass to smile at her husband.

"Oh Kassy, he's beautiful." Fangs states as he leans forward enough to see his first son.

Yet another contraction wracks her body, "Argh, Kim." She cries out.

"Okay, Kass, I'm on it, looks like his brother is ready to join him." Kim states as the second son's head is already starting to show, "Push hard, Kass." She urges.

With a moan, Kass pushes down, and within seconds the second son is born, and like his brother lets out a wail.

"Good job, Kass, you can rest until the afterbirth is delivered." Kim comments just as Kite walks into the apartment.

"My brothers are here already?" Kite asks excitedly.

Fangs looks up at his adoptive son, "Yes, they're here, Kite." He states as Kim hands each boy to their parents.

"Oh Fangs, they're adorable." Kassy breathes as she holds the first born and Fangs hold the second born, they already notice a slight difference in hair color.

The first one that Kassy is holding has brown hair while the second one has red hair, "Kassy, you remember their names?" he asks.

"Yes I do." Kass replies and looks down at the babe in her arms, "This one is going to be named Timothy Steven and the one that Fangs is holding will be Benjamin James." She announces.

Kim smiles, "Those are beautiful names." She comments and then calls to her son who is in the other room, "William, you want to come in here and meet your cousins?" she calls out.

Three year old William walks into the room and notices Kassy holding one of his new cousins, "Kaswy, is that one of my cousins?" he asks.

"Yes he is, William, you want to see him?" Kassy asks as she gestures for the tot to come over to her.

William walks over and carefully kneels down to look at Timothy, "He's small, when will he be able to play with me?" he states.

Kassy chuckles, "Not until he's your age, but I know you're going to be a great cousin, huh sweety." She replies as she smiles at him.

"Yes, I'll protect both of them, both Timmy and what's the other one's name?" he asks.

"His name is Benny." Fangs states as he looks at his younger cousin.

"Benny and Timmy, they rhyme." William states with a smile as his dad walks over, kneels down, and lifts his son into his lap.

Kite looks at his adoptive parents and siblings, "Looks like the Fangsworth family just got bigger." He comments.

"Kite, you want to hold Timmy?" Kassy asks.

He places William next to him, "Yes please, Mom." Kite replies as he takes little Timmy into his arms, "Hi there, Timmy, I'm your big brother, Kite, and I will always protect and love both you and your brother." He says and kisses him softly on the forehead.

Soon the rest of the Fangsworth family and friends arrive to see the new arrivals, by this time Kim and Fangs have gotten Kass up off the floor and comfortably situated on the couch. Everything is cleaned up and no evidence is left of the sudden birth of the twins.

Sally is sitting down next to her daughter in law and is holding Benny, "Oh Kass, Sherman, they're both absolutely beautiful, thank you for giving me my first grandsons." She states and smiles lovingly at her son and daughter in law.

Kass smiles and looks up at her husband, who is sitting on the arm of the chair, "Thank you, Sally." She replies.

"Do we know yet if they're werewolves?" Storm asks as she sits on the armchair near her brother.

"We haven't checked yet." Fangs replies to his sister.

"We can check now." Kite suggests as he takes out a picture of the moon, shows it to Kass and Fangs who change into Hunter and Fangface, both neither twins transform.

"I guess they're not, but oh well, we still love them werewolf or not." Hunter remarks as she tenderly holds Timmy close to her.

Fangsy leans close to her, and gently strokes the top his son's head, "(Grr) Exactly, this just means we'll have to protect them more." He says.

Hunter looks at her husband and then to her family, "You know, if you go by my family, it could be awhile before they transform." She states.

Kitefang looks over at her, "How's that, Hunter?" he asks.

"Well in my family, well my mom's side, werewolves don't transform until their thirteenth birthday." Hunter remarks.

"Well then we'll have wait thirteen years, but that's ok." Storm says as she walks over and gently retrieves Benny from her mom, and she gently cuddles him to her and she smiles down at him.

That evening everyone gets a chance to cuddle and love the twins, soon though the couple heads home, and puts the twins into their cradle.

"Since it's been such an exhausting day for you, Hunter, let's get you to bed." Fangface comments as he helps his beautiful wife and mother of his children into their bedroom.

Fangsy cuddles up to her, wraps his arm around her body, and holds her close, "I love you, Fangface." Hunter says.

"I love you too, Hunter, sleep good." Fangface replies and kisses her goodnight.

Hunter returns the kiss, "Sleep well, darling." She replies and drifts to sleep.

That night the twins only wake up a couple of times and Fangface tends to them so his wife can sleep in peace.

a/n: Yay, the twins are here, the next couple of chapters will cover the next few months…then we'll go onto the next story in the saga…Read and Review.


	14. Four Months Down the Road

Chapter Fourteen

"Four Months Down The Road"

It has been four months now, the twins Benny and Timmy are two loving infants who are very much attached to their friends and family, especially their mom and dad.

One bright full moon night, Fangface and Hunter are sitting on the floor, the twins lay on a blanket between them playing with some brightly colored baby toys.

Benny picks up a brightly colored stuffed dinosaur and rolls onto his back as he sucks on it, Hunter chuckles at him, "Oh Benny, that's nothing to be eating." She says as she reaches over and tickles him.

Benny bursts into giggles as he looks up at his mom lovingly, causing Hunter to pick him up, and hug him.

Fangface leans back and looks at his wife and son, he can't help but sigh contentedly is only brought out of his thoughts as Timmy has found the end of his tail very interesting, he picks him up with a chuckle, "Now Timmy, Daddy's tail is not a plaything (grr)." He comments as he looks down at him affectionately.

"These two are definitely going to be a handful when they get where they can walk." Hunter remarks as she gives Benny a pacifier to suck on.

"(Grr) That's true, but it'll be worth it." Fangface replies as he leans over and kisses his wife on the side of her muzzle.

Over the past four months since the birth of the twins, Hunter has trimmed herself down to the size she was before getting pregnant. Her form fitting t shirt and blue jeans accentuate her curves to perfection, causing Fangsy to blush as he admired her.

"Why are you blushing?" Hunter asks as she sets Benny down and flicks her tail up and down to get her son's attention.

Fangface moves closer, and catches her lips in a deep, passionate kiss, "Just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight (grr)." He replies.

Hunter returns the kiss, "Really?" she asks.

He nods, "Yeah, yeah, I'm so lucky." Fangsy replies and brushes a strand of her hair back and tucks it back behind her left ear.

Hunter leans her head into his touch, "So am I, babe." She replies and looks down at their sons as they wrestle over a toy, "Ok, boys, just because Mommy and Daddy aren't paying attention to you doesn't mean you have to fight." She comments and lifts Timmy up into her arms.

Timmy giggles joyfully as he squirms slightly, Hunter places him down onto the floor with his brother.

A knock is then heard on the door, "(Grr) I'll get it." Fangface comments as he gets to his feet and goes to the door.

He opens the door to see Kitefang, Kim, and Kaiser on the other side, "Hi Dad, just thought we'd stop by for a visit." Kitefang states.

"Well come on, son." Fangface says he allows them inside.

Kim walks over and sits down on the floor next to Hunter, "Look at those two, only four months old, and I already wrestling with each other." She comments as Kaiser sits down next to his mom and takes an immediate interest in the twins.

"I know they're rambunctious." Hunter remarks.

Both twins yawn and lay down on the blanket and are soon fast asleep. All the grownups can't help aww at the scene.

"We'd better get them into their cribs." Hunter states as she carefully picks Benny up and holds him gently against her.

Fangface makes to pick Timmy up but stops when he notices the look on Kim's face, "(Grr) Kim, did you want to help Hunter get them to bed?" he asks.

"Can I?" Kim asks.

"(Grr) Of course, go ahead." Fangface replies.

Kim carefully picks Timmy up and follows Hunter into the nursery room, both women lay the twins down into their beds, and cover them with their blankets.

"You sure are lucky, Hunter." Kim comments as they stand there and watch the twins for a minute.

"How's that?" Hunter asks as she looks over at her friend.

Kim smiles at the she wolf, "Well you've got a husband who would rope the moon for you, you've got a family that loves, and two absolutely adorable little boys who adore you." She replies.

Hunter can't help smile as tears appear in her eyes, "Thank you, Kim, that means a lot to me." She replies as they head back into the living room where the guys are sitting and talking.

Hunter walks over to the couch and sits down next to Fangface, who drapes an arm across her shoulders, and pulls her close.

They spend about two hours talking before Kitefang and Kim decide to head home and get Kaiser to bed. After checking on the twins, Fangface and Hunter head to bed as well.

Unbeknown to the couple a shadow watches from a nearby tree, "So the boss was right, Fangface is married now and has kids, interesting." The figure states as it leaps nimbly from the tree to the ground and runs off.

The next morning, Hunter wakes up, heads into the nursery, gets a couple of bottles, and feeds both of her sons. She then carries them to the playpen in the living room, settles them inside, and then goes to fix breakfast for her and Fangface. As she is doing so, she can't help but feel like she is being watched.

"Okay, I am majorly creeped out now." Hunter comments as she walks into the living room, noticing her sons are okay, and then looks out the window at the sun, she changes back into Kassy, and continues to look around outside. She then spots the same figure from the night before watching her, she jerks backward out of shock, and quickly shuts the curtains. She then rushes to the bedroom and shakes Fangface awake, "Babe, wake up!" she calls out with an urgent tone to her voice.

He opens his light brown eyes to see the panicked look in Kassy's, "(Grr) Kassy, what's wrong?" Fangface asks as he instantly becomes alert.

"There's someone outside watchin' our apartment." Kass states as her accent slips from fear.

Fangface growls low, "Stay inside the apartment, bring the boys in here, and don't move, I'll go check it out." He comments.

"You can't go by yerself, what if they capture ya?" Kass asks as she shivers lightly.

He hugs her close, "I'm not going to let them get me, I'll stay far enough to watch them, and then I'll call Pugs' dad." Fangface replies.

Kass nods, "Why not call Richard first?" she asks.

Fangsy sighs, "Okay, okay, I'll call him first (grr) call him." He replies as he gets Kassy's cell phone and calls Richard.

"Captain Richard Murphy, how can I help you?" Richard answers.

"(Grr) Richard, it's Fangface, can you come over to our apartment, Kassy said there was someone spying on our apartment and we're afraid they might be part of the Veni Con Yei." He replies.

"Crud, okay, Pugs and I will be right over." Richard replies and hangs up.

Moments later, Richard and Pugs are walking around the apartment building, when Pugs sees something lying in the grass near a tree, "Dad, over here." He calls.

Richard comes over and kneels down, "It's some sort of note." He states as he picks it up and reads it, "Oh jeez, it's from the leader of the VCY, Keith Bellington, he sent his informant over to watch Kassy and Fangface and it even states to capture Benny and Timmy and kill Fangface and Kassy." He states and looks at his son.

Pugs' eyes widen, "Oh no, that's awfully news, what do we do? We have to protectify my best friend, Kassy, and the twins." He says.

"I'm going to station five of my men here to watch things, if the intruder shows up again, we'll arrest him." Richard replies and calls the station to request backup.

Meanwhile, Pugs goes upstairs to inform Kassy and Fangs (having seen the sun, he has changed back also).

"Your dad's going to station some guards for us?" Fangs asks.

"I still think that I should take the kids and go to your parents' house, Fangs." Kassy states as she is holding Timmy and has a frightened look on her face.

Pugs places a hand on Kassy's shoulder, "Kassy, I understandify what you're going through, but my dad won't let any hurt you or the twins." He assures.

Kass nods, "Okay, thank you, Pugsy." She replies and gives him an one armed hug.

Pugsy hugs her in return, and tickles Timmy under the chin, "They sure are cute." He comments as his heart has melted because of the boys.

Later that night, five police officers stand at different points around the apartment building, the intruder soon makes his appearance and is arrested on suspicion of trespassing and wanting to cause harm.

Richard questions the intruder at the station and learns that a bounty has been set on both Kassy's and Fangs' heads, he has the intruder thrown in jail, and starts an investigation on how to stop the VCY once and for all.

a/n: aw man and just when thought things were going to be good, looks like the VCY want something with the twins, will Richard be able to keep this from happening, Stay Tune for the next installment of the Hunter's Moon Saga: Protecting the Children…Read and Review


End file.
